Old Switcheroo
by Mystery64
Summary: While brawling with Hard Drive at Pumadyne, Sky Surfer accidentally activates a machine that causes T-Bone and Razor to switch bodies. Will the SWAT Kats find a way to get back to normal? Read and find out. R&R pleasiewissie.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAT Kats or any of the characters except for Kairi Vinnyel

**Sorry this took so long, I've just been buried in other stories lately. Well here it is at last.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAT Kats or any of the characters except for Kairi Vinnyel. Remember that.**

OLD SWITCHEROO.

CHAPTER 1.

Kairi Vinnyel sat on the couch in the garage reading the latest Megakat Geographic magazine, there was an article about a newly discovered fossil and she was itching to read it. She read about the discovery by Megakat Bay when a dockworker dragged it up with his fishing net.

Kairi was about to read the interview with Dr. Abigail Sinian when she heard a sudden crash outside. She hurryingly put on her shielding device and went to see who it was, to her relief, it was only Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson. Something must have happened because Chance was chasing Jake around and throwing scrap metal at him.

"This'll teach you not to make a towering junk pile fall on me!" The tabby yelled.

"How was I suppose to know that car bumper was the only thing keeping it stable?!" Jake yelled back while avoiding flying car parts.

Suddenly Chance leaped and pounced on the brown kat and both were soon brawling on the ground, Kairi sighed and went to the hanger for some peace. The young human saw the fossil's picture in the article, it was fascinating.

She loved gadgets and machines, but she also liked the history of fossils and ancient bones. Kairi read that it would be placed in the museum as soon as Dr. Sinian can identify what it is, she couldn't wait to see it for real.

"Hey Kai."

Kairi lowered the magazine and saw Chance standing in front of her.

"Hey Chance." She replied.

"Ah geeze, sorry we drove you down here with all the commotion. You see, Jake and I were salvaging some parts outside, he pulled a car bumper from a tower of scrap metal and it fell right on top of me." Chance explained rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I figured as much. You two seem to always be at each other when something happens." Kairi said.

"So whatcha looking at?" The tabby asked.

"Someone discovered a new fossil by Megakat Bay. It'll be in the museum in about a week, I can't wait to see it." The human said.

"Do they know what it is?"

"Not yet, so far Dr. Sinian is examining it."

"Can I pop a squat here for a few minutes?"

"Go ahead."

The burly tom sat on the bench next to Kairi, he could feel the blush burning and squirmed a little.

"Is that something wrong Chance?" Kairi asked.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong, everything's fine." Chance replied.

The hatch door suddenly opened and Jake stuck his head in.

"Chance, someone's coming up the road! Better get up here!" He called.

"It'd better not be Burke and Murray again." The yellow kat muttered.

Kairi stayed seated reading another article while the two mechanics went to the garage. As the vehicle came closer, it was reviled to not be Burke and Murray, it was a dark blue Chevy with nearly flat tires. The car pulled into the garage and a light brown male kat got out.

"You two the mechanics?" He asked the toms.

"Yes. What can we do for you sir?" Jake asked.

"Some wiseass punk let the air out of my tires while I was at work, he also keyed 'Feral is a douche bag' on the left side of my car." The kat said.

Chance and Jake snickered at the last detail.

"You find something funny with that?" The kat snapped angrly.

"The fact that your car was vandalized, no. The fact that Feral is a complete utter douche bag, yes." Chance said.

"Just fix it wisenheimer." The kat said rudely.

"Does your insurance have vandalism coverage?" Jake asked.

"Yes. I paid for it didn't I?" The kat rudely replied.

"Alright alright, don't flip your lid. Just show us proof of the coverage and we'll fix it." Chance said.

The kat went to his glove compartment and got out the insurance and gave it to Jake.

"Ok, here it is. The sanding, buffing, and repainting could take a lot of hours, I think you can pick it up tomorrow." The brown kat said.

"And how the hell am I suppose to get home without my car?" The kat said rudely.

"Get a dictionary and look up public transportation pal, it should be there." Chance rudely replied.

The kat huffed and walked down the road. The two toms were about to get to work until they heard the alarm sound in the hanger, they rushed down and saw Kairi already in her kat form and changing into her Sky Surfer gear.

"What's the emergency?" Jake asked.

"How the hell should I know? You guys are the only ones who answer the call." Kairi said.

Chance pressed the talk button on the speaker.

"T-Bone here, what's wrong Miss Briggs?"

"It's Hard Drive! He's back and he's broken into Pumadyne!" Callie said.

"Pumadyne? What's he trying to steal this time?" Jake asked.

"Who knows, but you'd better get down there and stop him!"

"We're on our way!" Chance said.

The two kats changed into their SWAT Kat gear and hopped in the Turbokat, the three heroes flew out of the hanger and made their way to Pumadyne.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2.

"He went down here! Move it boys!" An Enforcer called to his comrades.

The group of officers followed him down the hallway. They passed a fuse box where a spark began to travel through the wires and sneak into a selective lab.

"There it is." Hard Drive said as he jumped out of the cord and retook his form.

He walked over to a counter by a large machine and grabbed a bizarre looking remote control with a plug on it.

"With this, I can short circuit every security laser and alarm in every high-tech facility I can break into." Hard Drive cackled.

The Turbokat landed on the roof of Pumadyne and was shortly joined by Sky Surfer.

"Ok, Hard Drive could be anywhere in Pumadyne, let's use the trackers Razor." T-Bone said to his partner.

The two SWAT Kats turned on the trackers in their Glovatrixes and scanned everywhere.

"Found him, he's right below us two windows down." Razor said.

"That was an easy find. What do you said we do the old crash through the window and confront routine boys?" Sky Surfer said.

"I'm all for it." T-Bone said.

The heroes latched their main weapons onto the edge and took a running leap, they swung down and crashed through the lab's window.

"What The?!" Hard Drive yelled in surprise.

"Stop right there Hard Drive! We don't know what you're trying to steal, but we're gonna stop you from doing it!" Razor said.

"As if SWAT Kats! I am Hard Drive, electronics is my specialty, lightning is my element, and no one can stop me!" Hard Drive said.

"Um…not true sparky. We've faced you hundreds of times and we always kick your ass every single time." Sky Surfer said.

"Well this time I will get away clean, you can't catch me when I'm traveling through wires!"

As Hard Drive began to take on the spark form, Razor threw a metallic ball that blasted a tar substance all over the techno pirate.

"No! You gummed up my Surge Coat! Now I can't wire jump!" Hard Drive yelled.

"Looks like that new Gunk-o Grenade of yours works well Double S." Razor said to the heroine.

"Why thank you." Sky Surfer replied.

"At least I still have this!" The techno thief said showing the gizmo.

Sky Surfer tackled him making the gadget fly out of his hand and land on the floor.

"Get off me you skank!" Hard Drive shouted as the heroine pinned him to the floor.

"Hurry, get the gadget!" Sky Surfer called out.

T-Bone and Razor dashed for the gizmo with no time to waste.

"Oh no you don't!"

Hard Drive pushed Sky Surfer off him and tossed a screwdriver at the gadget making it skid out of the SWAT Kats' reach and he charged for it. Sky Surfer pounced on him and both were brawling on the floor.

Razor snatched up the gizmo, unfortunately T-Bone fell on him when the brawling outlaws bumped into the larger SWAT Kat's legs making him fall. T-Bone got off of Razor, but when Razor picked himself up, the gadget was crushed into pieces due to the forced weight of both kats.

"Now look what you good for nothing idiots did!" Hard Drive shouted.

"Hey! You can't talk to my buddies like that!" Sky Surfer yelled.

She punched him in the nose and clawed his face, the two outlaws battled violently throwing punches and jump kicks at each other.

"Hey stop it you two!" T-Bone said.

"Enough! Please stop!" Razor added.

None of them could get close enough to break it up. T-Bone tried to get closer, but was knocked away by the violent brawling and fell on Razor again, both were in a daze. Hard Drive pushed Sky Surfer backwards, she tripped over a pair of pliers and hit the back of her head on the panel of the large machine and became dazed.

The machine suddenly turned on and pointed some ray at T-Bone and Razor. As the two SWAT Kats were getting back on their feet, the ray shot a beam enveloping them in a red light. They screamed in pain which awoke Sky Surfer from her daze spell.

"T-BONE! RAZOR!" She cried in horror.

The electricity in the lab began to overload and every lightblub exploded, only the moon's light was making everything seeable. Suddenly a banging was heard coming from the door.

"Shit, the Enforcers! I'm out of here!" Hard Drive said.

He ripped the air vent's cover off and climbed into it.

"Guys let's haul our furry asses out of here!" Sky Surfer said to her partners.

Strangely they didn't answer her, she turned and saw that they were out cold.

"Goddamn." Sky Surfer muttered.

She reached into Razor's G-suit pocket and took out his automatic caller, she pushed the button and the Turbokat hovered to the broken window.

"This just isn't going well tonight." Sky Surfer said dragging the unconscious kats to the window.

The banging got louder as she tossed the two SWAT Kats into the back seat and hopped into the pilot's seat.

"Ok, how does this work?" She wondered.

Sky Surfer gazed at the control board and pushed a random button, suddenly the jet dropped like a rock.

"AAHHHHHH!! WRONG BUTTON, WRONG BUTTON!!"

She flipped a switch and the boosters turned on sending the Turbokat in a nosedive. The lab door swung open and Enforcer troops along with Commander Feral rushed in, only to find no one in the lab. Sky surfer took hold of the control stick and pulled it towards her getting the jet back intact.

"Thank god I got it right before we became pavement paste." She said in relief.

Sky Surfer began to maneuver the Turbokat back to the hanger nearly hitting a couple of objects in the path.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 For the next numerous chapters, here's a small notary so you don't get confused. Chance/T-Bone is Jake/Razor and Jake/Razor is Chance/T-Bone. You got that? Good, let's continue.

CHAPTER 3.

The Turbokat swerved as it approached the hanger door. The door automatically opened and Sky Surfer landed on the runway scraping the wings against the walls. When the Turbokat was safely in the hanger, she dragged the still unconscious SWAT Kats out of the back seat and onto the floor.

Sky Surfer removed her helmet and looked at the jet, it was all dinged and half demolished.

"Oh man, the boys are going to flip their shit when they see this." She groaned.

She suddenly heard a moan and saw T-Bone moving and regaining consciousness. Without warning, Kairi's arms flew around his neck catching the burly tabby by surprise.

"T-Bone, thank god you're ok. I thought you and Razor were seriously hurt." She said joyfully.

T-Bone just stared blankly into space silently.

"Um…Kairi? What are you doing?" He questioned oddly sounding like Razor.

Kairi withdrew and stared at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Kairi? Are you ok?" T-Bone asked only with Razor's voice.

The girl was so startled she dashed away backwards and bumped into the wall. The vibration knocked a shelf loose from the wall and everything on it came crashing down on Kairi's head knocking her unconscious.

"Holy kats! T-Bone, Kairi's been hurt! Wake up!"

As Razor reached to shake T-Bone, he gasped in shock to find himself next to him. He looked down at his arms and saw yellow fur with brown stripes instead of his caramel fur, then it hit him hard, he and T-Bone have somehow switched bodies. Razor heard T-Bone moan and saw his body moving.

"Ow my head. What the hell happened Razor?" T-Bone groaned.

"Uuuummmmm…T-Bone."

"What?"

T-Bone looked and saw himself right next to him. The kat jumped in shock and looked at his hands, they were brown.

"What in the?!"

"T-Bone, this may sound farfetched, but I think we've switched bodies."

"But how?"

"We'll figure that out later, right now Kairi needs our help."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kairi moaned groggily and slowly opened her eyes, she saw the unmasked faces of her buddies staring down at her. She was in her bed with her head bandaged and topped with an icepack.

"Ow…my head hurts real bad. What happened? Are you two ok?" Kairi groaned.

The two kats stared at each other not knowing how to explain their condition to her.

"Um…define ok." Chance said rubbing the back of 'his' head.

"Oh great, I wasn't hearing things after all." Kairi said.

"I'm afraid you weren't, Chance and I switched bodies while we were at Pumadyne." Jake said.

"Ordinarily I'd say it would be impossible, but the concussion has stalled my sense of reality." The girl replied.

"What I want to know is how it happened." Chance said.

"There must have been something in the lab that was accidentally activated due to Kairi and Hard Drive's violent fighting." Jake estimated.

"Like a machine of some sort?"

"I'm not fully sure, everything from earlier is so hazy."

"Speaking of earlier, don't you two have to fix up that guy's car?" Kairi asked.

Both kats looked at each other with horrified expressions and rushed to their lockers. Chance stopped at the locker marked TB and Jake stopped at the one marked R, they looked at each other and traded places.

"I can't believe this! First that kat comes in and acts like a jerk to us, then we switch bodies, and now we need to fix the guy's car before tomorrow!" Jake said.

"I tell you buddy, this just isn't our day." Chance replied.

"Don't worry bout me, I'll be right here taking a nighty night." Kairi said before passing out from the dizziness.

The two mechanics rushed up to the garage and quickly began working on the vandalized car. At the break of next dawn, the two toms lay in a heap on the floor exhausted. They had finally repaired the car's damages, with that out of the way, they now had to fix the body-swapping problem.

"Ok, so how do we get back to normal?" Chance questioned.

"Well we didn't actually see where the beam came from, so it's hard to tell what the machine would look like." Jake said.

"So we go back to Pumadyne and try to find it so we can switch back."

"Whoa don't jump over the line Chance. We don't want to risk Feral coming onto the scene and questioning us, it'd be too weird telling him we're looking for a machine that swapped our minds and he's never believe that."

"You're right Jake. But what can we do? We can't stay like this, it's just too bizarre."

"Kairi might have got a glimpse of the machine, she could describe what it looks like. Unfortunately the concussion might have clouded her memory of last night. We're going to have to be stuck like this until it clears away."

"How long does it take for a concussion to heal?"

"I don't really know, probably a couple days."

"Great, just great."

Suddenly they saw the kat from yesterday coming up the road.

"Oh crap! What do we do now?" Jake hissed.

"Let's act like each other and play it cool, maybe he won't notice." Chance replied.

The kat entered the garage looking tired as if he had walked for miles instead of taking the bus.

"So, is my car fixed?" He asked.

Chance nodded and pointed to the Chevy.

"Hey that looks much better, even better than when I bought it." The kat said pleased.

"It's the best we could do sir." Chance said trying to sound like Jake.

The kat turned his head towards them with a weird expression.

"What was that?"

"Um…he said it's the best we could do." Jake said trying to sound like Chance.

"I heard him the first time. What's with the weird voices?"

"Uh…the chilly weather is stuffing our sinuses." Chance fibbed.

"It's 81 degrees outside, and that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Have you two been snorting katnip?"

Chance glared at the kat almost bursting in an outrage.

"Of course not, that stuff's completely illegal and we'd never do drugs." Jake said calmly.

"You guys are weird, I'm out of here."

The kat got in his car and drove out of sight.

"The nerve of that son of a bitch! Us smoking katnip, what made him say that?!" Chance snarled.

"Maybe you set him off with that chilly weather stuffing our sinuses bit." Jake replied.

"Shut up Jake!"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**Mystery64: Welcome back readers, I hope you're all enjoying this story so far. Sorry this took so long to post, but it's here at last.**

**Chance: Why must you always have bad and weird things happen to us in your stories?**

**Mystery64: Because than Kairi wouldn't have a large role along with you guys. Also if I wasn't creative, these stories wouldn't even exist.**

**Jake: Why'd you have her go and wreck the Turbokat in the last chapter?**

**Mystery64: She was the only one conscious, you two were knocked out of the game…I wanted to add a little humor, I mean she can't fly for shit. (Gets bricked by Kairi)**

**Kairi: How's that for can't fly for shit?!**

**Mystery64: (On the floor in a bloody mess surrounded by bricks): Any who…let's get on with the story. Chapter contains talk of hallucinogenic images.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CHAPTER 4.

Chance and Jake sat on the couch watching the 5:00 news silently in deep thought. Being in each other's bodies felt so awkward and weird, it was like they both stepped into the twilight zone.

"You what Chance." Jake spoke.

"What?" Chance replied.

"Of all the weird and whacked out things we've faced over our SWAT Kat years, I think this tops it off as the weirdest and most whacked out thing ever."

"I agree with you on that buddy."

The scene of Ann Gora in the lab along with some investigating police appeared on the TV.

"The employees of Pumadyne informed that nothing was stolen from this lab. However the police found the remains of this gadget." Ann announced.

The image of the familiar pile of wires and metal appeared on the screen catching the attention of the two mechanics.

"Hey, wasn't that the gizmo thing that Hard Drive tried to steal last night?" Chance questioned.

"Seems to look like it." Jake replied.

They heard footsteps coming into the room and glanced over at Kairi now wearing sweatpants and a tank top.

"Hey look who finally got up." Jake said.

"How you feeling Kai?" Chance asked.

"Ooh. My head still hurts, I still feel tipsy, and I think I just saw the Tacobell dog run past the garage door while shaking a pair of maracas." Kairi said.

The two kats looked at each other with weird expressions while trying not to laugh.

"You'd better not be finding that funny!" The girl snapped.

"Honest to god we're not." Chance said.

"Good, because it's not funny at all!"

Kairi took a seat at the table still compressing the icepack on her head.

"So, what do we do about this situation?" She wondered aloud.

"Well the only way for me and Chance to switch back is to use that machine from Pumadyne, but we don't know what it looks like. Did you get a look at some big machine while you were going fist to fist with Hard Drive?" Jake said.

"Well, I did see something, but I can't remember a thing from last night." Kairi said.

"I might have known you would say that." Chance said.

"Damn, I'm sorry I got you both into this mess." The girl unnecessarily apologized.

"It's not your fault Kairi, we've always had bad luck at Pumadyne long before you came here. That place is a psycho magnet that attracts evil wackos." Chance replied.

"Besides, we'll need to live with the swap until your concussion clears up. There's no need for you to worry about anything, Chance and I will handle it." Jake said.

"Speaking of which, don't get too pissed. Did you both happen to get a look at the Turbokat when you came to?" Kairi asked.

Both kat's faces went blank at her question.

"Yes…as a matter of fact we did." Chance said coolly.

"Oh shit I am so double sorry for that, but what choice did I have? You two got knocked out and there was no one else to fly it back home."

"Don't apologize, that usually happens every single day of the week. Looks like I'm going to have to fix it again." Jake said calmly.

He got 'his' tail off the couch and headed to the trap door.

"Hey while you're down there, can you tell Mario to stop doing the Macarena in the toilet? It's making a wet mess." Kairi added.

Chance put 'his' hands over 'his' mouth trying to contain his laughter.

"You find something funny with that furry boy?!" The girl snapped.

"N-No." The kat said muffled by 'his' hands.

"This is not funny to me or anyone else who gets hit in the head hard! I had a cousin who got hit in the head with a steel bat and he started seeing Rob Zombie in his refrigerator!"

Chance felt 'his' sides hurt from holding in the laughter, he began to lose his hold but wouldn't let it out.

"If you're going to laugh, I might as well be somewhere else!" Kairi said disgusted and angry.

The mechanic suddenly felt the laughter disappear at the tone of the girl's voice.

"Kairi wait I"

But it was too late, Kairi had already left the room.

"_SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT!! Why do I have to be so stupid?!_" Chance thought angrily.

"_But what's the point anyway? Being Jake, it's going to be a lot harder telling her what I really feel about her. She's going to find it too awkward to hear that coming from Jake when it's really me saying it. DAMN SHIT!!_"

Chance punched the wall so hard it hurt 'his' hand wicked bad, he withdrew it and shook off the pain.

"And being Jake, cracking the wall with one punch isn't easy anymore."

Meanwhile, Kairi was in her room blowing off some steam by working on her Sky Board.

"The nerve of that kat! Immature jerk off! He should damn well know that concussions are not funny at all, especially when it's the victim who's suffering!" She said angrily to herself.

The small bolt she was tightening suddenly broke in half and Kairi ragingly flung the wrench into the wall and embedded to the spot. The young girl took a long hard stare at the wrench sticking out of the wall and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Maybe I should lay off Chance, he is going through the most awkward situation of his life. And maybe I shouldn't have been such a bitch."

Kairi set the board and tools on the floor and gently laid down on her bed staring at the ceiling for a good long hour before a knock was heard.

"Come in, the door's unlocked." She called.

At first Kairi was surprised that Jake came in, but soon realized that the kats swapped bodies due to her fumble.

"Oh, sorry Chance, I didn't recognize you without your real body." She said.

"Yeah, it's starting to get real confusing now." Chance replied sheepishly.

He came over and sat on the near edge of her bed.

"Look, I wanted to apologize for acting the way I did earlier. Sometimes I can be stupid and I'm sorry." Chance said.

"I understand Chance. I'm sorry I was being such a bitch. I get angry easily due to my past childhood occurrences, but I think you already know that." Kairi said.

"So, can we forget this whole incident never happened?"

"Deal."

Jake suddenly popped in all cover in black crud smelling like engine exhaust.

"Hey Chance get my butt out here, some damage was made to the exhaust tubes and there's something wedged in the landing gears." He said.

Chance got up and left the room to help his buddy. Kairi was glad that she and Chance sorted out their problem and the two mechanics didn't chew her out for damaging the Turbokat, but now she had to find a way to jog up her memory so Chance and Jake could switch back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mystery64: (face and head covered in bandages) Hello everyone, sorry this took so long, school has been holding me back, but it's finally here. When I get better, I'm going to deliver a special something to Kairi. (A box of lit cherry bombs) Enjoy the chapter.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CHAPTER 5.

The sudden sound of the alarm going off in the middle of the night awoke Kairi from her slumber. She dashed out the door the same time Chance and Jake were coming down the ladder.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Chance questioned her sternly.

"Duh, there's trouble happening!" Kairi replied.

"Sorry Kairi, you're staying behind on this one." Jake said.

"What? No way!"

"Yes way, you're hurt and we can't take the risk of you getting injured further."

"Oh come on! I'm part of this team and you know it, I don't back down for anything!"

The girl was about to get her gear, but Jake's hand being controlled by Chance grabbed her wrist and wouldn't let go.

"Kairi, there's no way I'm letting you fight." Chance said sternly.

"Give me one good reason why?" Kairi rudely replied.

"Because if I did let you and you got killed, I'd never be able to forgive myself."

Kairi looked hard at the kat's eyes, they may have been Jake's eyes, but she could tell it was Chance's stare. Finally she decided not to argue, she had no other choice.

"Ok Chance, I'll sit this one out."

Jake ran over to the intercom and pressed the speak button.

"Razor here, what's the emergency Miss Briggs?"

"Sorry to call this late guys, but there's trouble at Megakat Biochemical Labs. It begins with the letter D and ends with the letter V." Callie said.

"Dr. Viper!" Both kats answered.

Kairi shuddered at that name, she still hadn't gotten over that time he captured her and forced that open mouth kiss on her.

"We're on it Miss Briggs, hang tight!" Chance said.

The two kats changed into their gear and headed towards the Turbokat, they suddenly skidded to a stop after a realization kicked in.

"Wait a minute, I can't be seen in the pilot's seat looking like you." T-Bone said to his partner.

"Same here buddy, I'm afraid were going to have to switch seats for this one." Razor replied.

The two SWAT Kats changed seats to make it look right.

"Ok, I've flown the Turbokat a few times, so I'm pretty familiar with the controls." Razor said.

"Well then you don't need my help, but I don't have a damn clue on how to work the weapons." T-Bone replied.

"Don't worry T-Bone, I'll fill you in when they need to be used."

Razor started up the jet as it lowered into the launch bay and took off into the skies.

"I sure hope no one will suspect them." Kairi said to herself.

At Megakat Biochemical Labs, Dr. Viper and his new mutant bonsai tree were searching the shelves of chemicals for a certain item.

"It must be here sssssome where." The lizard kat hissed.

The tree monster sweeped away the glass containers on the shelves and they crashed on the floor.

"Stop that you fool! You might knock over the katalyst that we're looking for!" Dr. Viper shouted.

The mutant withdrew itself and its mouth started trembling.

"Ugg. Why couldn't I have mutated a venussssssss flytrap? They're easier to work with." The doctor groaned.

The door suddenly flew open and in barged Feral and several Enforcer troopers.

"Freeze Dr. Viper! You're under arrest!" Feral said to the lizard kat.

"Is that what you think commander? Cause that'ssssssss not what I'm thinking!" Dr. Viper replied with an evil cackle.

The monster tree suddenly morphed into a jaguar like plant beast with thorny vines lashing from the bonsai tree on its back.

"Fire!!" Feral ordered.

The troopers fired their guns at the mutant monster, but the bullets failed to bring it down quickly. The beast became enraged and lashed its vines at its enemies, 4 troopers were flung into the wall and 7 were beaten into the floor. Feral and Felina were the only ones left standing.

"Now it's your turn!" Viper hissed.

"CRAP!!" Felina shouted as she and her uncle dodged the deadly vines.

They took cover behind a tipped table and started firing their guns. While they were distracted, Dr. Viper continued searching the shelves until he found what he was looking for, KATALYST 102. Outside the building, the Turbokat landed on the roof with ease.

"At least you're no worse at flying than Kairi." T-Bone said to Razor.

"You're just lucky she didn't come with us. Otherwise if she heard you say that, she'd be beating the hell out of you right now." Razor replied.

"Um…actually she'd be beating the hell out of me and you at the same time."

"Oh, right."

They got out of the jet and entered the building through the airshaft. Meanwhile the plant beast was still not going down, it wasn't long before Feral and Felina ran out of ammo.

"Dammit! Fall back Felina!" Feral barked.

"Affirmative!" Felina replied.

The beast flung the table away and tried to crush the two Enforcers, they managed to make it out the door before they became pincushions.

"Heh heh heh heh, foolish Enforcerssss. Well done my pet. The Katalyst is mine, and in a few hoursssss, so will Megakat City." Viper hissed.

Suddenly the two SWAT Kats crashed through the steep air vent and landed on the floor in a heap.

"Nice job leading us into a downward vent T-Bone!" Razor hissed quietly at his partner.

"Shut up Razor!" T-Bone hissed back quietly.

"SWAT Katssssss?! Cursesssss, and everything was going according to plan!" Dr. Viper said.

T-Bone and Razor got up on their feet and faced the psycho doctor.

"Ok Dr. Viper, game's over!" Razor said trying to sound like T-Bone.

"Put down the Katalyst and put your hands where we can see em!" T-Bone added trying to sound like Razor.

The lizard doctor raised a brow at the kats. Why did they sound strange? He decided not to ask.

"Not a chance SWAT Katssssss! I went through too much to obtain this for my latest plan, and I'll be damned if you're going to screw it up!"

"And what are you going to do about it iguana face?!" T-Bone taunted.

Dr. Viper's mouth bared an evil grin as the beast's red eyes towered above him.

"Uh oh." Both kats uttered sweat dropping.

The monstrous beast roared and lashed out its vines, T-Bone and Razor sprinted behind some debris and started firing their Glovatirx missiles.

"Way to provoke him bonehead!" Razor shouted at T-Bone

"Oh like I was suppose to know that was going to happen?!" T-Bone shouted back.

The beast lashed its vines all around and rampaged angrily as the two SWAT Kats continued firing and ducking.

"Ah screw this I'm going in!" T-Bone said as he jumped out from behind the debris and made a dash towards the monster.

"T-Bone no! You don't have your body remember?!" Razor said.

Before T-Bone got the chance to realize that, a vine grabbed hold of him and threw him hard. He crashed into Dr. Viper who was trying to escape through the window and caused him to throw the container in the bottle in the air. The Katalyst soared through the air and it crashed on the beast spilling the chemical all over it.

"Look what you made me do you sssstupid little" Viper began yelling at the kat.

Before he could finish with an insult, the beast suddenly began to grow larger and mutate into something more hideous than before.

"Holy son of a!" Razor shouted.

"Is this what your plan was?!" T-Bone said to the lizard kat.

"This was not my idea at firssssst!" Dr. Viper replied.

All three of them evacuated the room as the beast continued to grow. Meanwhile in the hanger, Kairi was sitting in her bed with her knees pulled to her chest watching the events occurring on the TV.

"This is Ann Gora Katz Eye Newz reporting to you from the Katz Eye Newz helicopter. We are over Megakat Biochemical Labs where Dr. Viper is trying to steal the newly developed chemical, Katalyst 102. Earlier the Enforcers tried to apprehend the notorious scientist, but retreated for some reason…"

Suddenly Kairi caught a glimpse of T-Bone and Razor retreating to the Turbokat.

"And as luck would have it, the SWAT Kats are on the scene and"

Ann was suddenly interrupted when the roof burst and an oversized jungle monster grew from the hole raging and flailing its vines.

"OH MY GOD!!! What is that hideous thing?! Are you getting all this Johnny?!"

"(sigh) _Watching the action on TV is not the same as living it._" Kairi thought. "_I just hope they have enough ammo to waste that thing._"

Back on the scene, the monster continued to grow until it was the same height as Godzilla.

"Well that's just great! We just went from stopping Dr. Viper to fighting a giant monster of the week!" T-Bone said.

"And just when you think it can't get any worse than this!" Razor replied.

The monster began rampaging down the street taking off the tops of buildings and swatting away Enforcer choppers that got too close.

"We've got to stop uglyzilla before it destroys the entire city!" Razor said.

"Hey, isn't it made entirely of plants? Can't we just light it on fire?" T-Bone suggested.

"Perhaps, but we need to lure it away from Megakat City or that plan will turn into a wildfire!"

"And we'd need a location where there's nothing that can catch fire anywhere!"

Suddenly a thought popped into both the kat's heads and they slyly grinned.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Razor?" T-Bone said.

"You bet T-Bone!" Razor replied.

He flew the Turbokat straight toward the monster and began circling around its head like an annoying fly. The monster became agitated and swatted at the jet with no luck of hitting it.

"It's working Razor!" T-Bone said.

"Now it's time to lure him into the frying pan!" Razor replied.

The jet flew out of Megakat City and headed for the desert outskirts with the monster hot on their trail.

"That's it, just a little closer." Razor coaxed.

As soon as they were in the grass free zone, the Turbokat started circling the monster once again.

"Ok Razor, how do I fire the Match-head Missiles?" T-Bone asked.

"Flip the blue switch on the upper part of the left panel, then press the yellow button on the lower part of the right panel." Razor instructed.

"Wait for my cue then start firing."

"Got it."

Razor got the jet out of the circling maneuver and got it face to face with the monster.

"NOW!" Razor shouted.

T-Bone followed Razor's instructions and two Match-head Missiles fired from the jet and hit the monster, lighting it on fire immediately.

"Hit it again!" Razor said.

T-Bone did so and two more Match-heads hit the monster, he fired one more time and the monster was completely in a blaze. It howled and screeched in pain before falling to the ground dead.

"Woo-hoo yeah!" Both kats cheered as they high-fived from their seats.

"Come on buddy, let's get out of here before commander ball buster shows up." T-Bone said.

"10-4 pal." Razor replied.

They switched back to their right seats and headed home. The Turbokat landed safely back in the hanger and the two kats changed out of their gear.

"Hope we didn't wake Kairi." Jake said.

Chance quietly opened Kairi's door and found her sound asleep facing the wall.

"Nah, she's out like a light." He whispered.

"You know Chance, beside the fact that we're stuck in each other's bodies, we actually did pretty well in each other's positions, minus Dr. Viper getting away again." Jake said.

"You got that right Jake, even though we're stuck like this, we're still SWAT Kats no matter what." Chance replied.

They pounded fists and Chance quietly shut the door. What they were unaware of was Kairi smiling with one eye open had listened to them say those words.

"_Well played boys, well played._" She thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's finally here! The chapter before the last chapter! Everything is finally getting back to normal. Sorry I couldn't get this up sooner, I frickin' hate school!!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CHAPTER 6.

3 days had passed and Kairi was making a full recovery. Chance and Jake did much better of disguising their swap from everyone, but still received odd expressions from them. They also did much better in each other's seats when danger reared its ugly head in the city.

However, there were downfalls. Jake couldn't fit into the small spaces of the Turbokat and had to take Chance's job of refueling the engines, Chance couldn't load the heavy missiles by himself and had to take Jake's job of getting into the jet's small spaces to fix things.

There were also cases of dizzy spells possibly a side effect of the ray. But they just shook those downfalls off and continued to live their lives. It was 6:32 PM and the three were watching the news, there was a traffic accident at 4th street, a report about the new line of fall fashions, and Dr. Sinian revealing the identity of the new fossil.

"Man, I can hardly wait to see it." Kairi said.

"Me too." Jake replied.

Suddenly a report came on about a device being rebuilt and a familiar picture appeared.

"Uh oh, it's that gadget Hard Drive tried to steal." Chance said.

"That can't be good, and I just figured out what it can do." Jake replied.

"What?" Chance questioned confusingly.

"That device can short circuit high-tech alarm systems in any building with valuables using high-pitched frequencies, but it has to be aimed into the building satellite dish in order for it to work. In Hard Drive's hands, that's wicked bad news."

Suddenly, faint flashbacks began going through Kairi's mind. She saw a machine resembling a fridge, a satellite dish with a round red thing in the middle, and buttons and monitors flashed before her eyes.

"THAT'S IT!!!" She yelled suddenly.

The two kats jumped from the volume of her voice.

"Geeze, what gives Kai?" Chance asked.

"I just remembered what the machine that switched you looks like."

"What?!" Both the kats said.

"Yes, it's all clear to me now. The machine resembles a fridge, has a satellite dish on top, and has monitors and buttons."

"Awesome, now we can return to normal." Chance said.

"But we have to stop Hard Drive as well. If he finds out that device has been rebuilt, he'll try to steal it again." Kairi noted.

"Then we'll just go to Pumadyne before he does and take care of two things in one night." Chance replied.

"Then we'd better get on it right away." Jake said. "Are you up to this Kairi?"

"Are you kidding? I haven't had any excitement in days!" Kairi enthusiastically said.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's get going." Chance said.

Later that night, the heroic trio arrived at Pumadyne without anyone noticing. The SWAT Kats hid the Turbokat in the thick brushes and rendezvoused with Sky Surfer at the chain link fence. They cut a hole in the fence with their lasers and crept in, they scaled the wall to the roof and entered the building through the roof exit.

"We're in." T-Bone whispered.

"We're not in the clear yet T-Bone." Razor replied.

He took a small canister out of one of his pockets and sprayed the hallway, reviling a slew of infrared beams. The trio had to jump through the safe spaces to get to the other side of the hallway.

Outside, a guard was patrolling the outer perimeter when he heard a branch snap in the bushes. He turned around quickly and shinned his flashlight at the shaking bushes.

"Somebody there?!" He called out.

The bushes shook again and a raccoon ran out, startling the guard in the process.

"Damn raccoons!" The guard snarled.

Just then he was electrocuted from a far distance and collapsed into unconsciousness, Hard Drive jumped down from a tree and walked by the unconscious guard.

"This just gets easier every time." He said.

Back in the building, the trio had made it to the room where they first encountered Hard Drive, but the door was locked. Razor picked the lock and carefully opened the door making sure there were no alarms on the other side. He signaled it was clear and they walked in as Razor closed the door.

"There it is." Sky Surfer said.

She pointed to a large machine with a satellite dish, monitors and buttons, just like she described it.

"Are you sure that's it?" T-Bone asked.

"I'm positive." Sky Surfer replied.

The trio approached the machine and Razor hacked into the monitor.

"Amazing, this technology is capable of altering brain waves and transferring minds through electro static pulses." He said astoundingly.

"We don't want to know how it works Razor, we want to find the reverse process." T-Bone replied.

"Oh, right."

The kat searched through the components until he found something they needed.

"Bingo, reverse process." He said.

Suddenly the screen flashed password in black bold letters.

"Are you shitting me up the ass?! It wants a password just to access the process?!" T-Bone said angrily.

"It doesn't look that bad, the password is only composed of 5 numbers." Sky Surfer said observing the box with 5 dashes in it.

"But there's like a trillion 5 number combinations, it could take all night to figure it out." T-Bone complained.

"Luckily we don't need to guess. I can hack the central processor for the password." Razor said.

A computer probe cord emerged from his Glovatrix and he plugged it into the machine.

"It's working, it should only take about 20 seconds."

"It better hurry, Hard Drive could show up at any moment." Sky Surfer said.

"Got it." Razor said.

The cord unhooked from the machine and snaked back into Razor's Glovatrix.

"So do we have the correct password Ace?" T-Bone asked.

"Yep, right here." Razor said tapping the monitor on the Glovatrix.

The other kats looked at the screen and puzzled expressions soon followed, the numbers on the screen said, 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5.

"That's it?" T-Bone said idiotically.

"That's the stupidest, most predictable password I've ever heard in my life! That's the kind of thing an idiot would use as an E-mail login!" Sky Surfer said infuriated.

"Who cares? At least we got the password. Now it's time for Sky Surfer to take it from here." Razor said.

"About time I got a piece of this." The heroine replied.

The two SWAT Kats stood in the spot where they were first hit by the ray as Sky Surfer put in the password, the screen flashed access approved and the machine started humming.

"Ok boys, brace yourselves!" Sky Surfer warned.

Suddenly there was a power surge and the machine shut down and restarted.

"That's not a good sign." The she-kat/human muttered.

"Hurry Kai, put the password in again!" Razor said.

Sky Surfer frantically retyped the password just before the door burst into staticy pieces and the techno punk entered the room.

"What?! You three again?! Why can't you all just stay out of my business?!" Hard Drive said angrily.

"Hey, can you wait a couple minutes? We're kinda in the middle of something right now." Sky Surfer said in an unpleasant tone.

"I didn't come here to wait for anything! I came here to reclaim that device…and to get payback for what you did to my suit a while back!" The cyber punk said.

"Well you're going to have to wait your turn until we finish what we're doing!" The heroine snapped.

"Shut your yap trap and hand over that device you little c(BLEEP)t!!"

T-Bone and Razor shrank back with big frightened eyes as a dark cold aura filled the room, a ball of imaginary flames surrounded Sky Surfer as she stood there violently shaking and her rage meter shooting shy high.

"Well what are you waiting for?! Let me have it c(BLEEP)t!" Hard Drive shouted.

The she-kat/human shrieked in explosive anger and attacked Hard Drive like a rabid animal, blood, fur, and electrical shockings followed shortly. The two SWAT Kats were too focused on shielding their eyes from the intensive violence that they didn't notice the ray began to glow.

The same light suddenly shot out and enveloped the kats, they cringed in pain as the energy shot through them. The light then faded and both kats dropped to their knees panting for air. T-Bone opened his eyes and grinned as he saw his own stripped arms in his view, Razor smiled as he saw his caramel colored paws as well.

"T-Bone it worked, we're back to normal." The smaller SWAT Kat said.

"About time." T-Bone replied.

They turned their attentions back to the two brawling kats just in time to see Sky Surfer knee Hard Drive in the balls, the cyber punk stumbled back against the wall clutching his crotch in pain.

"Hey Sky Surfer!" Razor said.

"What is it?" The heroine panted, turning towards the two toms.

"The reverse process worked, we're back to normal." T-Bone said.

"Oh thank god, this nightmare is finally over!" Sky Surfer sighed in relief.

"LOOK OUT!!" Razor suddenly yelled.

But the warning came too late and Sky Surfer was knocked over the head by Hard Drive holding a steel pipe and "collapsed" on the floor. The two SWAT Kats rushed to aid her, but stopped dead in their tracks when Hard Drive pointed his dangerously sparking fingers at the female.

"You two make one wrong move and I'll zap this bitch into next Tuesday!" He warned.

T-Bone and Razor stood frozen to their spots with infuriated expressions, they couldn't get near Hard Drive without risking Sky Surfer's life.

"Now I ain't going to tell you this again, hand over the device without a fight and no one gets hurt."

Suddenly a leg sweeped under Hard Drive's feet, causing him to drop the pipe before he hit the floor. Just then Sky Surfer seized the pipe and got to her feet triumphantly and completely unharmed.

"What?! I thought I caved your skull in!" Hard Drive said in shock as he struggled to sit up.

Sky Surfer snickered and tapped her helmet with the tip of the pipe.

"Joke's on you Hard Drive, I'm wearing a helmet. You on the other hand…are not."

The techno punk's eyes widened in horror as an evil smile creeped across the female's mouth and realized what she was thinking of doing.

"Oh fuck me." Hard Drive squeaked just before Sky Surfer delivered the pipe across his head.

Minutes later, the Enforcers arrived and found Hard Drive tied up and suspended from the ceiling, his surge coat on the floor, a bandage on his head, and a sign taped to his forehead that said 'Arrest Me'.

Feral scowled at the scene before him knowing that the SWAT Kats and their little sidekick did this, he wasn't too pleased but at least Hard Drive was now in custody. The trio had just arrived back at the hanger and gotten back into their normal clothes.

"Yeah, sure feels good to be back in my own body again." Chance said as he stretched his arms.

"You said it Chance." Jake replied.

"I'm just glad this is all over with and things can get back to the way they were." Kairi said.

"Yeah, I don't think I could've taken another day being Jake." The big tom said.

"Even if we had to Chance, I could still kick your tail on the obstacle course." Jake said to him.

"Is that a challenge buddy?"

"You bet!"

"Guys, it's pretty late, I think we should just"

The two kats completely ignored Kairi and rushed out to the course, the human smiled and shook her head. Yep, things were defiantly getting back to normal.


	7. Chapter 7 Epilogue

!#$%^&*()"*&^%%$#!%^^**

CHAPTER 7. EPILOGUE

"Awesome isn't it?" Kairi said to the kats.

"Sure is." Jake replied.

The three kats were at the Natural History museum gazing upon a giant fossilized tooth that Kairi was itching to see for the past week.

"I can't believe how big that thing is, must be about the size of a monster truck tire." Chance said.

"If that tooth came from the mouth of a creature three times its size, I'm sure glad it's extinct." Jake said.

"Amen to that bro." Kairi replied.

Just then Dr. Sinian approached the three as they were standing behind a crowd of citizens that were here to see the new fossil as well.

"I see the new exhibit has become a real attention grabber." She said.

"It defiantly is Dr. Sinian, I don't think they've ever seen a tooth this big before." Kairi said.

"Yes, it's defiantly a fine specimen of a Megaphineusadon if I say so myself."

"Was it tough to crack the mystery?"

"Oh it was a real head scratchier, but no piece of the past can keep its secrets hidden from me."

"And how."

Just then Ann Gora and her cameraman appeared on the scene and approached Dr. Sinian.

"I'm here with Dr. Abigail Sinian, the discoverer of this magnificent fossil. Dr. Sinian? Is this fossil truly a remain of the prehistoric Megaphineusadon, or as others call it, the ancient terror shark?"

Chance, Jake, and Kairi went back to gazing at the fossil, they could get a closer since half the crowd moved on to other exhibits.

"You know, after what we've all been through the last week, coming to see this fossil makes it all worth while." Jake said.

"Yeah. I still can't believe how big that thing is." Chance replied.

Kairi just kept staring long and dazy at the exhibit in a glassy trance. Suddenly a black and white familiar scenery appeared before her eyes. It was a children's interactive museum in Florida and a 4-year-old Kairi and her parents were in front of an animatronic Jurassic exhibit.

Little Kairi stepped closer to the animatronic Allosaurus that towered over her, the dinosaur let out a roar and the frightened girl dashed away and clung to her daddy's legs.

Mr. Vinnyel picked up his daughter and explained that the dinosaurs were just robots used for entertainment and they wouldn't hurt her. Little Kairi stared chibi-eyed at the robot dinosaurs and pointed to an animatronic Stegosaurus.

"_Wobot?" _She exclaimed.

"_Yes, wobot" _Mr. Vinnyel replied.

The 4-year-old processed all what he had said and squealed in delight as the Allosaurus began to attack an animatronic Diplodocus. Kairi was suddenly jarred back to the present when Chance gently poked her in the head.

"Hey Kai, you alright? You spaced out on us." He said.

"Oh, sorry. A distant memory kinda popped up." Kairi said sheepishly.

"Well me and Chance were just about to head off to the bi-planes of Mega War II exhibit." Jake said.

"Go on ahead, I'll meet up with you later."

The toms walked off leaving Kairi at the exhibit, the she-kat/human replayed the memory in her head again. Even though she hated the decisions her father had made for her in the past, he was still her father, and she missed him very much.

**Mystery64: (flops on her bed) WOO!! Thank god I am done. I can't believe it took me this long to finish!**

**Jake: I'm just glad me and Chance are back in our correct bodies.**

**Mystery64: Now that this is done, I can finally move on to different stories, and start on another SWAT Kat story.**

**Chance: (unenthusiastically) It's not going to be another SWAT Kat tormenting story is it?**

**Mystery64: (teasingly) Oh I can't tell you that, you're going to have to wait and see.**

**Kairi: (arrives in a wheelchair and body cast, not too happy about the cherry bomb incident) I am going to, kick, your, ass!!!**

**Mystery64: Sienara readers and keep your eyes peeled for the next story! (runs away into the distance)**


End file.
